Regreso
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Era lo único que deseaba: que regresase entero... vivo más que nada. LATIN HETALIA Shingeki no Kyojin! AU Perú/fem!Bolivia


_SnK!AU_

**latin hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Pareja: **Miguel (Perú)/Julia (fem!Bolivia)

**Nota:** Miguel y Julia no son hermanos en este au.

* * *

**Regreso  
**

Se conocieron durante una celebración de año nuevo, poco antes de medianoche. Miguel se le había acercado porque la había visto sola, sentada en un murito mientras contemplaba los fuegos artificiales. Recordaba que le había dicho cómo le asombraba que todavía tuviesen qué celebrar, que aquel mundo a ella le quitaba todas las ganas. Miguel no había sabido qué responder, sólo le preguntó si podía quedarse sentado con ella y la chica asintió.

Martín lo molestaba siempre diciéndole que se parecían demasiado, que debería tener cuidado que por ahí fácil eran hermanos perdidos. A Julia aquellas bromas le molestaban, pero Miguel sólo se reía, respondiendo que incluso si fuesen hermanos estaría agradecido de haberla conocido.

Su primer hijo nació un día cuando la primavera ya estaba por irse y los días calentaban cada vez más; el segundo, en un día de invierno, cuando Miguel se encontraba fuera de los muros. Nunca había sido fácil para Julia aceptar que siendo Miguel parte de las tropas de exploración debía ella estar siempre preparada para no volver a verlo regresar. La idea de que muriese fuera de los muros, lejos de casa, le revolvía el estómago y a veces lamentaba el no haberse aplicado para el ejército también, pero rápidamente desechaba el pensamiento al verse en el espejo. No había nacido para eso, moriría en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo.

Miguel le decía que no se preocupe, que siempre volvería sin importar qué, que más allá de la humanidad, su familia era su prioridad. Había intentado varias veces solicitar que lo transfiriesen de alguna manera a la Policía Militar, pero en todas se había demostrado ser completamente imposible.

-Ya no te preocupes tanto por eso –le decía Martín cada vez que rechazaban su solicitud-. Estás bien aquí.

Miguel nunca le había respondido a aquello. Para Martín era fácil decirlo, él era considerado un genio, de los mejores soldados y todo eso. Miguel sólo seguía vivo por suerte y por ser su amigo. Le debía su vida y varias veces, pero eso nunca se lo había dicho a Julia. Eso sólo la alteraría y él no la quería preocupar. Más.

La última expedición fuera de la Muralla Rose había durado casi dos meses y cuando Miguel por fin abrió la puerta de su casa, el menor de sus hijos justo estaba llorando a todo pulmón mientras Julia lo mecía algo frustrada, tratando de que comiese. El mayor estaba sentado a la mesa, con los codos apoyados sobre la superficie de ésta, revolviendo su comida apático. Miguel torció una leve sonrisa que desapareció instantáneamente y caminó hacia su esposa, abrazándola por la espalda y colocando un rápido beso en su mejilla antes de volver a soltarla y tomar su hijo de cinco meses, sentándose con él a la mesa. Julia sólo suspiró y fue a buscarle algo de comer.

El niño en los brazos de Miguel finalmente se tranquilizó y Julia logró convencer al mayor de que comiese. Afuera ya estaba oscuro cuando el mayor de los niños se retiró de la mesa y Julia comenzó a lavar los platos. Miguel se quedó sentado en la mesa, observándola.

-¿Y cómo ha estado todo? –murmuró con el cansancio impregnado en su voz.

Julia hizo una mueca.

-Siempre es mejor cuando estás –fue su escueta respuesta-. ¿Cómo están las cosas afuera?

Miguel resopló.

-Igual que siempre, esta vez por lo menos volvimos casi todos, menos…

El soldado se interrumpió de golpe y desvió la mirada a la ventana que ya estaba negra. Julia se volvió hacia él con las manos mojadas y espumosas, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Menos?

-Sebastián.

-Oh…

La joven mujer no dijo nada más, viniéndole a la mente primero Daniel y luego Martín. Un silencio algo incómodo se instauró en la estancia, pesando sobre ambos. Julia nunca fue cercana a Sebastián, ni lo era Miguel, pero no quitaba que hubiese sido su compañero y que su mejor amigo ahora estuviese sufriendo a causa de su pérdida. Pero siempre era así, se dijo Julia y sospechó que Miguel pensaba lo mismo. Así siempre había sido, deberían ya estar acostumbrados a la pérdida, a que nunca realmente dejarían de sufrir aquel destino…

-Iré a ver si ya se está acostando -murmuró la joven ama de casa luego de un rato, refiriéndose a su hijo mayor.

Miguel apenas asintió cuando la chica ya estaba fuera de la cocina. Bajó la mirada a ver al bebé que dormía entre sus brazos mientras lo mecía suavemente. Tuvo que sonreír, los cachetitos regordetes de su niño le encantaban. Julia siempre le reñía cuando tironeaba un poco de ellos, no muy fuerte, sólo jugando, pero es que eran demasiado tentadores.

Su segundo hijo tenía pelo negro, igual que él. Sus ojos también parecían asemejarse más a los de Miguel y su abuelo. Su hijo mayor en cambio tenía cabello marrón, parecido al de Julia y ojos sumamente oscuros, casi negros. Pero los dos tenían la misma nariz ligeramente respingona de su madre.

-Anda inquieto –murmuró de pronto Julia a sus esaldas, acercándose a él para quitarle el bebé de los brazos.

-¿Quieres que vaya a verlo? –respondió Miguel poniéndose de pie, observando al bebé dormir en brazos de su madre. Se mordió el labio.

A veces no podía ignorar lo joven que Julia realmente era. Había sido más llorona cuando la conoció y ciertamente el matrimonio y los dos embarazos la habían hecho madurar a un ritmo increíble. Pero no quitaba que apenas tuviese veinte años. Ni siquiera, recién cumpliría dentro de unos meses. Miguel tampoco era mucho mayor, sólo dos años, pero aún así la diferencia entre ellos se notaba.

Salió de la cocina y entró al dormitorio que todavía era sólo de su hijo mayor, considerando que la cuna del bebé aún se encontraba en el cuarto de los padres. Julia se mantuvo quieta por un rato, meciendo suavemente al niño que dormía en sus brazos, hasta que finalmente también salió de la estancia, subiendo a su propio cuarto, donde temporalmente también estaba la cuna. Con cuidado echó al bebé en ella, yendo a cerrar las cortinas, notando en ese momento que había comenzado a llover. Agradeció el haber metido la ropa que había estado colgando afuera y se volvió hacia la puerta cuando su mirada recayó sobre la cama que compartía con su esposo. Y agradeció el no tener que dormir sola hoy.

Cuando regresó a la sala, Miguel estaba parado en la ventana, observando la lluvia negra que caía afuera. Julia se mordió el labio y por puro no saber qué hacer comenzó a recoger algunos juguetes y libros que estaban tirados sobre el sofá, llevándolos al estante que había al lado de la ventana. Miguel la miró de lado, observándola otra vez. Julia lo ignoró, ya estaba acostumbrada a esas mirada que su pareja le daba. La solía observar como si tratase de memorizársela entera una y otra vez…

Luego de un rato Miguel se sentó en el sillón, estirándose y soltando un bostezo.

-Deberías ir a dormir también, debes estar agotado –masculló su esposa al dirigirse otra vez hacia la puerta, pasando a su lado.

Miguel la retuvo de la muñeca, jalándola hacia él.

-No te vayas –murmuró mientras la sentaba sobre su regazo y la abrazaba con lo que le quedaba de fuerza.

Julia lo abrazó por el cuello, besando su sien y los labios de Miguel se curvaron, causándole una sensación cálida y agradable en el pecho y en el estómago.

-Me alegra que estés de vuelta –susurró apenas, quedándose luego en silencio.

Miguel se rió bajito y cerró los ojos, concentrándose únicamente en lo bien que se sentía tenerla otra vez con él. Podía oír el latido de su corazón por encima del ruido de la lluvia que caía afuera de la casa. La presionó un poco más contra él, la oreja pegada a su pecho, dejándose a

-Te extrañé –susurró apenas audible.

Julia suspiró. Era bueno tener a Miguel de regreso.


End file.
